Time and Time Again
by K. McKenzie
Summary: Harry destroyed Voldemort, but Voldemort has one last curse for our hero and Sirius and Remus get pulled along with him. Time travel fic. This fic ignores the ending of book 5.
1. Prologue or shortest chapter ever

Hello my dear readers, I know that just a few days ago I started another Harry Potter story and of that story only the prologue is up. I have started on the first part, but. I'm just too tired to work on a serious story like that right now. See, Murphy's law is bugging me, and with all kinds of illnesses and wounds and stitches I haven't had more then 4 hours sleep in one night since the week before Christmas.  
  
Still, I'm feeling in a writing mood, so I thought I'd start on a story which isn't as serious, and has a plot that's been done so many times that it's not even funny anymore. I decided not to feel left out and write a story like that too. I love them, so why not?  
  
It makes sense in my sleep deprived brain. It's a time travel story. Yes, yes, done many times and I'm not even going to pretend I'm going to do it any better then some of the great stories I've seen (especially not in my current state of mind), but I think it'd be fun to write and right now I want fun. My best friend is on vacation, so I'm taking it out on you guys. Sorry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Time and Time again, by McKenzie.  
  
The final battle was going in full force, masked Death Eaters where fighting Aurors and members of the order of the Phoenix. Bright colors were coming out of wands left and right as curse after hex was being uttered. People were falling all over. It was chaos; there was no way to tell who was winning, Dumbledore, Harry Potter and the side of the light or Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Only one thought was on everybody's mind. This is it, this is the last one. After this the world either descended into darkness or was forever freed of the horror that is Voldemort.  
  
In the midst of all this was Voldemort facing of against Harry Potter. The way it was always said it would be. Surrounded by friends or loyal servants, whichever the case may be, they fought for hours. And now, now it was ending. It was time. Behind Harry, Dumbledore came up to lend his strength for the curse that was needed to rid the world of Voldemort. Together they uttered the Latin words that would destroy Voldemort his soul.  
  
But Voldemort wouldn't give in without a fight. He had one last blow to strike to the wizarding world. He would take Harry Potter from it, just like he had promised himself he would do. He knew he had not enough strength left in him for a killing curse, with that thought in mind he went for the next best thing. Just before Harry and Dumbledore's curse hit him he shouted three words;  
  
"TEMPESTAS ABHINC TORNARE"  
  
And a bright white light shot out of his wand and rushed towards Harry. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, who had been fighting close by, saw this and saw that Harry didn't have the strength or energy left to get out of the way. So without a second thought they dove toward him with the intention of pulling him out of the way of the curse. But the curse connected with Harry at the same time as they did and in a blinding flash of light all three men disappeared.  
  
All that was left was a field full of wizards and witches, dead, wounded or exhausted and a shell of what had been considered the most evil wizard to ever walk the earth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Extremely short, yes I know. Barely a page with Times New Roman 12. But it just seems like the place to leave it for now. No worries, this was just the prologue, I'm going to keep on writing straight away with the first chapter. I'm going for 5 pages at least. Should be up tonight, in my time. It's 17.30 here, and I need to cook, but I promise I won't go to bed until I have written and uploaded the first chapter.  
  
The curse is Dutch translated in Latin, I looked the translations of the individual words up in a internet dictionary. I don't know any Latin, so if it doesn't make sense, it's because of that.  
  
Now; nothing would make me happier then a few reviews. I'm looking to break my record of 6 reviews for one chapter. Help me please? One promise, no more author notes besides a thank you for the reviews and answering questions. Just the story. 


	2. Chapter one, Where or should we say 'whe...

Time and Time Again, by McKenzie  
  
Flying, he was flying. Beautiful colors where everywhere, above him, beneath him, all around him. It was so. peaceful. He could just stay here like this forever. There was no pain, no fear, no doubt, just this feeling of. contentment. It seemed to go on forever. He could stay like this forever. It was something unlike he ever felt before.  
  
And then. falling! He was falling now, all the beautiful colors where moving so fast it was nauseating. Then his back connected with something hard with such a force it knocked all the breath out of his lungs. And then there was nothing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry's P.O.V.;  
  
The next thing he was aware of was a peculiar smell. A kind of smell you would only find in one place. If only he could remember what that place was. The next thing that registered was pain. Pain and a feeling of exhaustion. He decided to take stock of his body. Fingers and toes seemed to be able to move alright, legs to. Arms, well, one arm seemed to be a bit of a problem. As was the pain in his head. Ah well, one arm and his head, he's had worse.  
  
He opened his eyes. Lots of white. White ceiling, white walls, white sheets on the beds. All that white and then that smell, it all added up to one thing; Hospital. And by how familiar everything looked he'd have to assume he was in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. Lord knew he'd been here often enough. So what happened? Ah yes, he was battling Voldemort. He and Dumbledore had just finished the curse that would destroy his soul and then Voldemort shouted some curse and he couldn't get out of the way. He felt something connect with him and then. nothing. Now he was here. Did they win?  
  
"Harry?"  
  
He turned his head towards where he thought the speaker of his name would be. All he saw was a blur. He assumed it was someone sitting up in a bed.  
  
"Harry? Are you alright?"  
  
He knew that voice.  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me kid. How are you feeling?"  
  
Now that was a good question. How was he feeling?  
  
"My head hurts, I can't move my right arm, I'm very tired and I can hardly see anything without my contacts or glasses, other then that I'm doing alright. You?"  
  
"I'm doing alright, I kind of ache all over from when that bastard Malfoy hit me with the Cruciatus but other then that I'm fine. Have you seen Remus? I think he was hit as well."  
  
"Remus? With the Cruciatus?"  
  
"No, not that I know of anyway. With that last curse Voldemort threw at you. We tried to get you out of the way, but the curse got to you the same time we did. Do you see him?"  
  
"Let me check."  
  
He moved his head to the other side and there was a blob in the, what he assumed to be a bed, next to him.  
  
"I think he's in the bed on the other side of me. Have you seen my glasses? Or my clothes, I have spare contacts in there." He said while sitting up and rubbing his eyes.  
  
"I can't see your glasses. Let me check on Remus and then I'll go look for your clothes."  
  
"Alright, take your time."  
  
He heard footsteps and saw the blob move around his bed to the bed on the other side of him and leaning over it.  
  
"Remus? Remus, time to wake up now." He heard Sirius say.  
  
A groan and then Remus his voice asking;  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"Everybody seems to be asking me that today." Sirius said. He could hear the grin in his voice. He saw the Remus blob sitting up.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"If I had to hazard a guess, I'd say hospital wing in Hogwarts." Sirius replied to Remus. "Excuse me a second, Moony. I have to give my Godson his eyesight back."  
  
The Sirius blob started moving around, while the Remus figure groaned and went to lie down again.  
  
"You okay, Pro. Remus?" He asked.  
  
"I'm fine, Harry, just tired."  
  
"AHA" Sirius his exclamation had Remus and him turn their attention back to Sirius.  
  
"Found your glasses, Harry." Sirius said and he handed the glasses to him.  
  
He put them on and everything came into focus. Yes, this was definitely the Hogwarts hospital wing. Though.. it did seem kind of different. He felt the bed dip on one side and saw his Godfather sitting on the side.  
  
"Let me look you over. You seem to be the worst of out of the three of us. Not surprising, Moony and I weren't the ones battling Voldemort. If you take that under consideration you are doing extremely well." Sirius said while probing around the side of his head and looking at his arm, which he now saw was bandaged to his chest.  
  
"Doesn't look too bad. You had a cut on the side of your head, but it looks like that's been healed. Can't see what's wrong with your arm though. I'd have to take the bandages of and I don't think that would be such a good idea. How does it feel?"  
  
He took a moment to take stock of how he was feeling now.  
  
"Not that bad actually. My head's fine now, better then when I woke up and my arm is just kind of numb."  
  
Just as Remus started to say something, someone came bustling in the hospital wing.  
  
"What are you doing out of bed, mister? Get back in there!" the woman said.  
  
But Sirius just stared at the woman. When he looked at Remus, he saw that Remus was in the same shape as Sirius. Then he took his first good look at the woman.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey?" he said, shocked. She looked so young. There were hardly any lines on her face and she weight about twenty pounds less from what he could see. She gave him a searching look, but then seemed to shake it of.  
  
"Yes dear? How are you feeling? Is your arm hurting you any?"  
  
"uuhm no. I'm good, thank you." He replied still feeling stunned. She turned back to Sirius then, taking him by the arm and leading him back to his bed.  
  
"You have to stay in this bed. You had signs that the Cruciatus was cast on you. I didn't put you back together, just so you can undo my hard work. Now, rest, all three of you. I'll just go and tell the Headmaster that you're awake."  
  
"Madam Pomfrey?" Remus called as she was on her way out.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Could you tell me what year it is?"  
  
Madam Pomfrey looked slightly worried, but not more then usual, which was more then could be said about him. He was suddenly feeling very worried for Remus. He was still feeling a little bit fuzzy, but even he knew it was 1997. But madam Pomfrey just smiled and answered before making her way out the door.  
  
"It's 1977 dear. Do get some rest. I think you may have a concussion."  
  
He could do nothing but stare after her. 1977? How could it be 1977? He was quite sure it was 1997 when he was fighting Voldemort. What the hell was going on?  
  
"So Remus," Sirius started "feel like telling us why you asked our dear nurse what year it is?"  
  
"You noticed how young she looked same as me and Harry, Siri. And didn't you hear the curse Voldemort threw at Harry?"  
  
"I was a little busy trying to get him *away* from the curse to actually listen what it was. Seeing how it was Voldemort, I don't think it was anything good."  
  
"Well, I didn't recognize it, but I heard the words. It roughly translated as 'time turned back'. And seeing Madam Pomfrey so young, I figured it couldn't hurt to ask."  
  
"So. So we're in the past?" He asked, feeling like someone sucker punched him in the gut. How could this be? What about Ron, Hermione and all his friends? They'd be worried out of their minds. Did they even defeat Voldemort? He thought so, but he wasn't sure. What the hell was he going to do here? He wanted to finish his education. He'd start his last year at Hogwarts in just a few days. He wasn't even born yet here, how could he  
  
"I think we are in the past, yes." Remus interrupted his thoughts to reply to his question. "Just to be on the save side, I don't think we should use our own names. What do you think, Sirius?"  
  
"I think you're right." Sirius said thoughtfully" Even if we aren't in the past, we're not sure where we are, just that it isn't where we belong. Madame Pomfrey didn't seem to recognize us at all. Harry, I think you only need to change your last name, Harry is a pretty common name, so you can keep that. Remus, you and I need to change both our names, especially if this is 1977."  
  
"Yes, I agree."  
  
"Why?" he asked "What is so special about 1977?"  
  
"We need to change both our names because you don't hear the names Remus or Sirius often. Those names really stand out." Sirius started "And the Lupins, Blacks and Potters are all well known wizarding families. It's pretty common knowledge who's in which family, people would know there is no Harry Potter, not yet anyway, so they'd never believe that's your name. As for what's so special about 1977." Sirius broke of here, looking away with pain in his eyes.  
  
"1977 was our last year in Hogwarts." Remus continued. "Sirius, Peter, James and I are in our seventh year now if this truly is 1977."  
  
"It is, my boy."  
  
He looked up to see a younger Dumbledore coming into the hospital wing.  
  
TBC  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry, not five pages, this is the first sentence in the fifth page though, so it was 4 full ones. 1.659 words. I will strife to keep my other chapters above that. I just got tired of the Harry/he Point of view. You can't delve into Remus or Sirius his thoughts like that. Plus, it seemed like a good place to stop. Next chapter tomorrow. I'm going to keep on writing now, so tonight if you're extremely lucky. More interesting then this chapter I hope. But it had to be written, it had to be established where they are. Marauders (the young ones) in the next chapter or the chapter after that. And that's where the fun (and angst) really begins.  
  
Big thank you to leying, who reviewed the first chapter within the hour that it came out. One question though, when you say; 'try to write more of it', do you mean more words, or more of the emotions, environment and stuff like that? Thank you again, comments about what I might do better can only improve my writing. 


	3. Chapter two, Dumbledore

Hello people, short and not very good chapter, but a necessary one. Hope you forgive me, next one will be better and much longer. This chapter has been giving me problems for over a month now, so I decided to just get it out and move on with the story. I'm really sorry to disappoint everyone, as I'm sure this chapter will. Just, please, hang in there.  
  
Time and Time Again, by McKenzie  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, sir." Remus said. "How are you?" he continued and shrugged when he saw Sirius and Harry's disbelieving looks. He had to say something. It wouldn't do to just sit and gape.  
  
"I'm doing well, my boy. Thank you for asking. How about you three? Are you feeling any better?"  
  
"Fine." "Never better." "I'm good" was replied at the same time.  
  
"Good, good." Professor Dumbledore said. "Would any of you care for a lemon drop?"  
  
Harry smiled, it seemed Dumbledore hadn't changed in twenty years.  
  
"So," Dumbledore began after all three had refused the candy, "Mister Black and Mister Lupin. You've changed quite a bit. Last time I saw you both you were seventeen."  
  
This time Remus couldn't help but to just sit and gape. Dumbledore knew? How? And what did this mean? Did he truly know or had he overheard the conversation he, Sirius and Harry had prior to his arrival? He looked at Harry and Sirius and they looked plain gob smacked. No help there. Remus decided to just ask. What was the worst that could happen?  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, sir?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How did you know it was us?"  
  
"Quite simple. When you fell out of thin air in front of the school, we decided to cast a Reveal charm on you. The charm doesn't lie, you both are Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, and this is a mister Harry James Potter. As for the how you got from seventeen to this age in a month and why you are here, that is a bit of a mystery. Quite exciting really."  
  
Dumbledore had said all this while perched on the edge of Harry's bed and smacking on a Lemon Drop, looking completely serene and at home. Now he turned from facing Remus to Harry.  
  
"Mister Potter? Any relation to James Potter?"  
  
"My ah, father." Harry replied automatically.  
  
"Ah, that explains the resemblance and the middle name. Now, mister Black, why don't you explain how the three of you came to be here."  
  
And so Sirius started explaining about the final battle and Voldemorts last curse. He left out who of the three exactly was dueling with Voldemort. He would let Dumbledore come to his own conclusions.  
  
"Hmmm..." Dumbledore began, while popping a new Lemon Drop in his mouth. "You're sure you don't want one? No? Well... this is quite a predicament. I have never heard of this curse, so I don't a way to counter it and send you back to your own time. It will need to be researched. But letting people do this would raise questions. No, I will research this on my own. In the mean time, the students come back tomorrow and I don't have a Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. Mister Black and Lupin, would you mind filling in until I find a way to send the three of you back to your own time?"  
  
Feeling a bit shell shocked Remus and Sirius replied that they would be happy to fill in.  
  
"As for you, mister Potter, I assume you went to Hogwarts?" After getting a positive reply, Dumbledore continued. "Very good, you will continue your schooling here. Come by my office tomorrow and I'll have school supplies for the coming year waiting for you. Tell me in which house you are then, for your robes. Now, you three were right in thinking that you can't use your own names, so I propose that Mister Lupin will now go by Remo Canis, Mister Potter by Harry Clay and Mister Black by Siorus Grey. Any objections? No? Good! I'll see the three of you in my office tomorrow then, Mister Black, Mister Lupin, you can use the lesson plan your successor left behind, feel free to make changes in it though. I'll have everything ready for you in the morning. Get some rest now."  
  
With that Dumbledore walked out of the infirmary, looking quite pleased with himself and leaving behind three men feeling shocked and overwhelmed. But that was not such a strange thing after a conversation with Dumbledore.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey all, sorry, this is a crappy chapter and awfully short too, but it got all the boring stuff out of the way. The other chapters will be longer. Next chapter! Students arrive!  
  
Thank you for all the reviews! I love them, keep them coming! I realize there's not that much to review in this chapter, still, they make me very happy. Really this chapter does not set the tone for the story, but it got things in it that just needed to get out of the way, like the names (how do you like them btw?) and stuff like that. Now I can really get into the story.  
  
Thank you to; Tare, lime, sab, RB and Leying.  
  
Silvercrystal77; Thank you so much! I really loved your review. As for Harry. Yes, he will go to school in Hogwarts. He's going into his final year, so he's seventeen. I'm sorry, I thought it was clear in the last chapter. My bad. As for if he's going to join the fight against Voldemort, you'll have to wait and see. *G*  
  
Mrs. Sniffy; Thank you. No worries, I will continue this, what's more, I will finnish this. I always get annoyed when writers don't finnish their stories as well. 


	4. Chapter three, Meet the Marauders

**Chapter Three: Meet the Marauders.**  
  
Harry walked to Dumbledore's office deep in thought. After Dumbledore left them the day before, Harry, Remus and Sirius had sat in shock for about fifteen minutes. In a less then a ten minute conversation they where left with new names and a job for Remus and Sirius. Then the idea of being left in the past really sank in.  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. He was in the past. He wouldn't be born for nearly 3 years. And his parents, his parents were here. Alive. Happy. Remus and Sirius remembered that James and Lily started dating around the end of their sixth year. Or 'last year', as it was in this time. They would have to remember that.  
  
It was only after Lily's parents were killed in a Death Eater raid and James' aunt and uncle, who were both Aurors, were killed trying to protect them that the idea of the war really sank in. When it did, James and the rest of the Marauders as well became more serious. They still pranked, but they were less malicious. The shared grief also made James and Lily become closer and when James asked her to the last Hogsmeade day of the year, Lily accepted. And the rest was history. Or not, seeing how the rest has yet to happen in this time. They would really have to remember talking in present tense or they would raise a lot of awkward questions.  
  
Speaking of remembering, neither Remus nor Sirius could remember much of their last year of Hogwarts. This was strange and a little upsetting for Sirius. He was only just regaining his more happy memories over the last year and a half. Azkaban, and the Dementors there, caused him to forget most of his happy memories, even after he escaped. Only recently had they been coming back. To find practically a whole year of his life missing again was a nasty shock.  
  
Remus thought that it was a side-effect from traveling trough time. Harry thought that made sense. Maybe it was just the magic within Remus and Sirius that altered their memories. Because if they didn't know what was going to happen before it happened, they wouldn't be able to change what was going to happen.  
  
Harry came to a stand in the middle of the corridor, going back over what he just thought. Change what happened before it happened? That whole sentence didn't make a lick of sense. He managed to confuse himself. As if the situation wasn't confusing enough without his own mind adding to it. And there was another sentence that doesn't make sense. His own mind adding to his confusion? Like his mind has a mind of it's own. Wait... Maybe he should just stop thinking all together.  
  
But going back to his earlier thoughts. If Remus'and Sirius' minds altered themselves to avoid them trying to change things, wouldn't that go for the entire future? Shouldn't Harry be missing any and all memories he had? Or at least the ones that had something to do with his parents and what was going to happen to them? And to Sirius? Shouldn't they have lost all memories of Peter's betrayal if his theory was true?  
  
Harry shook his head and resumed walking. He had to stop thinking about this. The only thing he accomplished was giving himself a huge headache. On the other hand, it took his mind of other things. Like meeting his parents tonight. And Sirius pre-Azkaban. And Remus before he lost everything. And it kept himself from thinking about Peter and how hard it would be to stop himself from cursing the rat.  
  
Thinking about lost memories gave him a headache, but thinking about tonight made him nauseous. Headache or being nauseous. Difficult decision.  
  
Harry shook himself out of his thoughts when he reached the entrance to Dumbledore's office. 'Oh great,' he thought, 'Dumbledore forgot to give me the password.'  
  
"Erm.. Sugar Quills?" He guessed while observing the gargoyle that guarded the office. It didn't move.  
  
"No huh? Uhm.. Fizzing Wizzbee? Acid Pops? Fudge Flies? Ice Mice? Jelly Slugs? Chocoballs?" Still no movement in the gargoyle.  
  
"Kit kat?" Hey, if magical candies didn't work, maybe the muggle ones would. "Peppermint? Chocolate? Oh! Sherbet Lemons!" The gargoyle still refused to move.  
  
"And I was so sure it was that one." Harry mumbled. "Treacle Fudge?"  
  
At this the gargoyle jumped aside to let Harry trough. "Finally" Harry mumbled while he stepped on the moving stone staircase, "I was about to run out of sweets."  
  
When he reached the door at the top of the staircase he raised his hand to knock, but before his hand could connect with the oak, the door swung open.  
  
"Ah, mister Potter, or I should say mister Clay. Are you feeling better?" Dumbledore stood by Fawkes' perch. It looked like he had been petting the Phoenix, but now he was facing Harry.  
  
"Come in, come in. Sit down"  
  
Harry moved into the office and sat in a chair by the desk.  
  
"I'm doing much better, sir. Madam Pomfrey released me just before I came here."  
  
"That is well." Dumbledore remarked happily. "And your companions?"  
  
"She's looking them over right now. They asked me to tell you they will be by later."  
  
"Good, good. Now, as to why you're here. You were going to tell me in which house you are in, so that the robes can be adjusted." Dumbledore asked while moving to sit behind his desk.  
  
"I'm in Gryffindor, sir." Harry informed him proudly.  
  
"Ah, a fine house. Now you would be entering your seventh year in your own time?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Then you will do so here. You said that James Potter is your father?"  
  
Harry nodded again.  
  
"Then I must impart on you the importance of not revealing the future. Your father and his friends will be in your year and your house, so you will spend a great deal of time together and share a dormitory. You _**can not**_ tell them anything about the future!" Dumbledore was gazing at Harry intently, blue eyes devoid of any twinkle.  
  
Harry swallowed and nodded yet again.  
  
"I won't tell them anything, sir."  
  
"Good." abruptly Dumbledore transformed back into his normal easy going self, eyes twinkling like mad.  
  
"Now, in this trunk," Dumbledore gestured to a trunk by the desk that Harry was sure wasn't there before, "are all the supplies you need to get trough the school year. Uniforms, books, potion supplies, some clothes for when you don't need to wear your uniform and other necessities. I also added some pocket money."  
  
Harry looked at the trunk, completely dumbstruck. When Dumbledore said to come by to pick up his school supplies, he had thought he meant his books. Not his uniform, other clothes and pocket money! This must cost quite a bit, and how did Dumbledore know what size he wore?  
  
Dumbledore seemed to read the thoughts of his face.  
  
"Don't worry about the money, dear boy. I have more then I can ever spend and if you feel really badly about this, you can always pay me back when you get back to your own time."  
  
Harry let out a laugh at this.  
  
"Thank you, sir. This is very kind of you."  
  
"Not at all, dear child. About the explanation we will give to the school. We will say you attended a small English wizarding school in America, but when your guardians, misters Lupin and Black, were offered employment here you moved with them and transferred to Hogwarts. How does that sound?"  
  
Harry thought that over. He could work with that. It wasn't hard to remember and Remus and Sirius really were his guardians, so that wasn't far from the truth.  
  
"Sounds good." He agreed. Dumbledore beamed at him.  
  
"One last thing. Do you play Quidditch?"  
  
Harry, surprised at the turn of the conversation, nodded again.  
  
"I played Seeker, sir."  
  
"Well then," Dumbledore said, standing and happily clapping his hands. "you'll need a broom! As I recall, Gryffindor needs a Seeker as the last one graduated last year. The broom will be send to you in a few days. Now leave this musty office, child, and go outside. Youngsters like yourself need lots of sunshine. Don't worry about your trunk, the house elves will bring it to your dormitory. Go on now. "

With this Dumbledore ushered Harry out of his office. Harry hardly had time to process the broom comment and when he did, he found himself standing in the corridor staring at the gargoyle. He shook his head. Dumbledore never ceased to amaze and surprise him.

* * *

Harry, Sirius and Remus were standing in the little room where the champions of the Triwizard Tournament had waited after their name was picked out of the Goblet of Fire. Remus and Sirius were sitting in two of the three chairs while Harry was pacing up and down the room.  
  
"Harry, would you sit down? You're making me dizzy." Sirius asked.  
  
"Sorry, I'm just nervous." Harry said, while making another turn and walking towards the end of the room again.  
  
"It's just... it's my parents, you know? I'm going to meet my parents. But they won't know it's me. Well, they'll know it's me, but they won't know it's their son. Because they don't have a son yet. And then there's... I'm just nervous." Harry broke himself of before he said Peter's name. He didn't want to upset his guardians before they had to see the rat for themselves. Or upset them more, because he doubted that they hadn't thought of it.  
  
"We know, Harry, we're nervous to." Remus said.  
  
And it was true. Harry had never seen Remus or Sirius nervous, well he had seen Sirius nervous, when he asked Harry to live with him when they were walking out of the Shrieking Shack. But that was the only time and Harry had had other things on his mind then.  
  
But they were nervous now. Sirius knee wouldn't stop bouncing and his eyes kept darting around the room. And Remus was wringing his hands in his lap, until he realized what he was doing. Then he sat still for a few moments and then he started again.  
  
Harry supposed they had at least as much reason to be nervous as he did, of not more. They would see their long dead friends, their betrayer and their younger self. They had to teach their younger self. And not just any subject, but the subject that was probably most important with the war going on. Harry wondered what they were like before. Or... now... But not the Remus and Sirius in the room with him now, because he knew them, no the Remus and Sirius in the Great Hall now. This time traveling just kept confusing him. An idea came up in his head. He stopped pacing and turned to look at Sirius and Remus.  
  
"You guys do realize you're going to get pranked, right? By your younger self? New teachers are always the first to get pranked." He asked with a laugh.  
  
From the widening of their eyes Harry concluded that the thought hadn't come up in their heads yet. But then evil smiles came on their faces.  
  
"Let them. You can't out prank a Marauder." Sirius said with pride.  
  
"Yes, but there are four Marauders out there, and there are only two of you." Harry said with a big grin on his face. "But we're older." Remus said. "More experience. Plus, we'll have our inside spy. You." He clarified at Harry's question look.  
  
"Hmm.. we'll see. Maybe I'll help them prank you instead."  
  
Harry laughed at their outraged looks. Before they could reply to his statement however, the door opened and they heard Dumbledore speaking;  
  
"Now before we start in on this excellent feast, I'd like your attention for a few more moments while I introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teachers. They are Professor Siorus Grey and Professor Remo Canis. Professor Grey is a former Auror and Professor Canis taught before at a small English wizarding school in America. They bring with them Professor Grey's Godson, Harry Clay. He went to that same school as Professor Canis taught at and transferred to Hogwarts to stay with his Godfather. He will join the seventh year Gryffindors. You may notice that mister Clay resembles mister Potter, but I assure you, there is no relation. I checked it out myself when I first saw mister Clay. Now lets give them a warm Hogwarts welcome."  
  
They walked out of the room under loud cheering and clapping. Remus and Sirius veered of to the high table and Harry moved towards the cheering Gryffindor table. He let his eyes move over the faces of the people sitting at the table. His attention was caught by four waving boys who were indicating they wanted him to sit with them. He couldn't quite make out their faces. Shrugging he made his way over there. He had plenty of time to look for the Marauders.  
  
But when he reached the boys that had been trying to get his attention, he almost stopped dead in his tracks. There they were, the Marauders. Moony with his brown hair and tired eyes, the rat with his mousy look, Sirius looking as handsome as he did in Snape's Pensive and seemingly unaware of the longing looks from the girls around them. And, Harry's stomach gave a lurch. There he was, messy black hair, laughing hazel eyes, James Potter, Prongs. His father.  
  
Harry managed a smile and sat down next to Remus.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Wow," Remus said, studying him, "Professor Dumbledore wasn't kidding when he said you look like James."  
  
Harry turned to his father, glad to have an excuse to study him more closely. There were subtle differences, as he got older he had gotten a little more of his mothers looks, like her high cheekbones and he had her nose and of course her eyes, but overall he still looked very much like James.  
  
"It is uncanny, isn't it?" He said with a smile. "I think I gave the teachers I met so far quite a shock. I'm Harry Clay by the way."  
  
"Oh sorry, how rude of us." Sirius said, snapping out of his staring at Harry. "I'm Sirius Black, This chap in front of me is Peter Pettigrew, next to you is Remus Lupin and next to me is.."  
  
"Let me guess," Harry broke in, still smiling, "James Potter?"  
  
"However did you know?" James smiled.  
  
"Lucky guess." Harry laughed. "No, like I said, I gave some of the teachers a shock and when we asked why they told us about you and your friends. So I already know a bit about you guys. Pranksters huh?"  
  
"Oh Yeah!" Sirius whooped.  
  
"Do you prank?" Remus asked with a curious look on his face.  
  
"Sometimes." Harry said. "My best friend's brothers are pranksters. They're trying to set up a joke shop. I usually left the pranking to them. But now that I'm here, who knows."  
  
"So tell us about yourself." James said. "You're from America? You don't sound American."  
  
"No, I'm English." Harry said. "But I've lived in America for most my life. My parents died when I was very little. Because my Godfather was unavailable I had to live with relatives who had just moved there. I was always send to English schools, so that's why I still have my accent."  
  
"But I thought Dumbledore said you came here with your Godfather?" Pettigrew asked.  
  
Harry had to work hard to keep his hatred for the rat out of his voice and from his face when he answered the question.  
  
"I did. About two years ago he came to America and took me in. We lived there for a while, with Re- erm.. I mean Professor Canis. My Godfather had quit as an Auror then and was unemployed, so when Dumbledore contacted him for the DADA position he took it. Professor Canis decided to come with us, being the only one who had teaching experience, and here we are." Harry said, repeating the story he, Remus and Sirius had cooked up earlier in the afternoon.  
  
"So are you guys planning any start of term pranks? Can I help?" Harry asked leaning over the table. 

With that the ice was broken and he had to concentrate to keep up with the conversation. He smiled to himself. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all.

* * *

Phew. I've worked weeks on this. Six full pages, 2750 words. Longest chapter I've ever written. I hope it was worth it. Reward my hard work with a review? Please? More Marauder action in the next chapter.  
  
Thank you to the people who reviewed the last chapter. I know it needed more length. Is this chapter better for you? I'm not good in writing long chapters. I got no comments on the names for Harry, Sirius and Remus. It's all good then? G.  
  
**Tanydwr:** Yes, the battle was in the summer vacation between Harry's sixth and seventh year. So he isn't repeating his seventh year, it's the first time. Hope my story won't confuse you to much.  
  
**Mr. Happy Java Man**: LOL I already worked trough your favorite story list after I red your story. I don't know any good time travel stories out of the top of my head that aren't in favorite list. If I find one I'll let you know.  
  
**Mrs. Sniffy**: Yes having a old and young set of Remus and Sirius is going to be confusing for all three of them. And poor Harry already is so confused LOL  
  
Thanks to all of the above and to: **_Kate the Tigeress, Silvercrystal77_**, **_Raphaelle _**(thanks so much for your review, very sweet), **_ILOVETOWRITE456_** (please criticize, how else am I going to improve?) and **_Gwen_**.  
  
Big thank you to the people who put me on Author Alert, I'm honored.  
  
**Reviews are like chocolate!**


	5. yet another authors note and begining of...

Hello all,

Wow, I never expected this kind of reaction! Thank you all! No worries, after all that I won't put the stories on hold. I even typed out the beginning of the new chapter for you guys, it's not much, but it's something.

I also decided that I won't post itty bitty pieces of chapters like this anymore. If you want to read all the new small pieces as I write them and not wait until a longer chapter, I started a new yahoo group for just that. The link is in my bio under 'Homepage'. I have more written of this chapter, but I don't have it with me, so I'm afraid this is all you get. This is the last change I have typing and posting stuff for my stories for two weeks, but by then I should have a good bit written for you.

Till then,

McKenzie

Hogwarts dormitories, late at night:

"Shhh, you'll wake Harry!"

"Oh good idea, let's wake Harry."

"In case you forgot, we're planning a prank on his Godfather, I doubt he'd want us to."

"He could, James here never minded pranking his parents, and maybe he's got more in common with James then just his looks."

"Besides, he could help."

"Help prank his beloved Godfather, yes I'm sure that would go over real well."

Harry Potter, or Harry Clay as he was now known to everybody except to Dumbledore, McGonagall and the older versions of Sirius and Remus, lay in his bed listening to the four Marauders talking with a smile on his face. This was too much fun! He couldn't really make out who was saying what trough the heavy curtains around his bed and apparently Moony and Padfoot's voices had changed over the years, but he had fun just listening and guessing who was saying what.

When the conversation changed to the ever fun; "Lets tell him" "No" "Yes" "No" "Yes" Harry decided to step in.

"The first thing you should know about me is that I'm a light sleeper."

Silence descended over the dormitory.

Harry sat up and pushed open the curtains surrounding his bed.

"So, you're planning on pranking the new professors."

When all the reaction he got was guilty looks and one hopeful one, but no-one actually speaking, Harry decided to just push on.

"Well, the first thing you should know about them is that they're pranksters themselves."

"Really?" Sirius asked and the look on his face indicated that he liked his new professors a lot more all of a sudden.

"Oh yes," Harry responded. "What comes with that is they can spot a prank a mile away. If you want to prank them you've got to be extremely careful."

The marauders exchanged glances, and James was apparently elected as spokesperson.

"Do you have any ideas? You know them better then anybody else."


	6. Chapter four: Bonding and Pranks

**Hello all, **

**Sorry it's been so long! But here is a little something again. It's not beta'd and English is not my first langauge, so please forgive any mistakes. I'll weed them out later. (btw, if someone wants to beta for me, please review saying so, because i do need a beta).**

**It's not the long awaited prank, but i'm working towards that. Slowly. This is just a little male bonding. **

**Thank you guys for all the reviews! They all make my day!**

**Hogwarts dormitories, late at night:**

"Shhh, you'll wake Harry!"

"Oh good idea, let's wake Harry."

"In case you forgot, we're planning a prank on his Godfather, I doubt he'd want us to."

"He could, James here never minded pranking his parents, and maybe he's got more in common with James then just his looks."

"Besides, he could help."

"Help prank his beloved Godfather, yes I'm sure that would go over real well."

Harry Potter, or Harry Clay as he was now known to everybody except to Dumbledore, McGonagall and the older versions of Sirius and Remus, lay in his bed listening to the four Marauders talking with a smile on his face. This was too much fun! He couldn't really make out who was saying what trough the heavy curtains around his bed and apparently Moony and Padfoot's voices had changed over the years, but he had fun just listening and guessing who was saying what.

When the conversation changed to the ever fun; "Lets tell him" "No" "Yes" "No" "Yes" Harry decided to step in.

"The first thing you should know about me is that I'm a light sleeper."

Silence descended over the dormitory.

Harry sat up and pushed open the curtains surrounding his bed.

"So, you're planning on pranking the new professors."

When all the reaction he got was guilty looks and one hopeful one, but no-one actually speaking, Harry decided to just push on.

"Well, the first thing you should know about them is that they're pranksters themselves."

"Really?" Sirius asked and the look on his face indicated that he liked his new professors a lot more all of a sudden.

"Oh yes," Harry responded. "What comes with that is they can spot a prank a mile away. If you want to prank them you've got to be extremely careful."

The marauders exchanged glances, and James was apparently elected as spokesperson.

"I take it you have a plan?"

Harry shrugged "It's more of an idea really."

"Well tell us!" James exclaimed "You know them better them anybody here, changes are that your idea is better then anything we can come up with."

Harry saw the three other Marauders nodding in agreement with James, so he decided to share his thoughts.

"Well, the way I see it is, the biggest point you guys have in you favor is that you've got me. Remo and Siorus will think that I'll be either on on your side or their side. Which is true of course, but if we make them think that I'm on their side andconvinced you guys not to prank them, they'll let their guard down. Well," Harry amended "a little anyway. Siorus used to be an auror, he never lets his guard down all the way. You always have to be carefull pranking them."

By this time Sirius and James had devilish smiles on their faces, Peter was nodding his head and Remus looked thoughtful.

"So how do we make them think that you convinced us not to prank them?" he asked.

"Simple" Harry said "Prank someone else first. Actually, make that several someones, just to be save."

"Why only several?" Sirius said "Lets prank all the students."

"Good idea." James nodded in agreement, "Start the year of proper. We can prank the Slytherins after that."

Harry nodded "You do that and then after I'll go and see if Remo and Siorus fell for it. If they did, then you think of a prank for them."

"What do you mean 'you do that'?" Peter asked "You're part of this now to. Isn't he?" Peter looked at the other Marauders for aproval.

"Yes, he is." Remus said, while James and Sirius nodded in agreement. "For better or for worse, you're a prankster now, or you will be when we're done with you."

"That's right." James said "We'll make a Marauder out of you before you know it."

Harry smiled. His father and his friends would make him a Marauder, just like they would have, had his parents lived.

"Make everybody change into an animal" Sirius sugested

"We already did that in fourth year." Remus said.

"Make all the house colors switch" James brought up

"Did that in fifth year." Remus shook his head.

"Change everybody's haircolor?" Peter tried

"Did that in thirth year." Remus reminded them.

Harry shook his head to himself. He and the Marauders were sitting sideways on Sirius' bed with their backs against the wall. For the better part of an hour Sirius, Peter and James had been thinking up pranks, but so far Remus had kept reminding them that the sugested prank had already been pulled of. It absolutly amazed Harry how many pranks the Marauders had not only thought of, but succesfullypulled ofas well.

"What if.."Sirius started slowly, "we changed everything?"

"Did that in" Remus started automaticly "Wait, what do you mean everything?"

"Change dinner into breakfast, change the Slytherin housecolors into Hufflepufs, Hufflepufs into Gryffindors, Gryffindors into Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw into Slytherin."

James grinned at Sirius' idea "We can even put the tables on the ceiling again."

"If you do that" Harry started "you could also switch the teachers with students."

"There you go again." Sirius sighed. Harry looked at James for an explaination. He had long given up trying to follow the strange ways of Sirius' mind. James grinned and put his arm around Harry's shoulders.

"What Sirius is sighing about is that you said 'you could also', while it should be; 'we could also'. Remember, you're a part of this to. Especially if you keep coming up with idea's like that! Switching teachers with students, brilliant!"

"I call Dumbledore!" Peter yelled.

"No" Remus shook his head. "None of us can be teachers. They'll suspect us as it is, but as long as we don't give them any proof, we might come out of this without detention. Agreed?" Remus looked around to see four heads nodding.

"Now, how are we going to pull all this of at the same time?"


End file.
